muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BuddyBoy600
The Suspended users for 2008 So many Youtube users who uploads Sesame Street got banned. We lost: VideoJunkei (got banned, due to Futurama, by 20th Century Fox) ISNorden (got reported by a flammer) TVCollecter (got banned, due to Kidsongs, Together again Productions inc.) Wattamack4 (got banned, due to a record company where The Village People worked at.) Wattamack4returns (got reported by a flammer) Wattamack4izback (got reported by a flammer) Youtubesux (aka Aleal) (got banned, don't know the reason) SenhorBundy (got banned, maybe a flammer, or it could be copyright issues) Deletions If you see a page of yours has been deleted, please pay attention to the edit summary, which clearly explains why. Slot Machine Legs violates the policy for the animated segments category, as detailed at Category_talk:Sesame_Street_Animated_Segments#Relevance. There's also a general policy against making up names for article titles (we avoid it as much as possible), which you may have been unaware of, and against creating pages which solely duplicate info so at this point, you really *must* leave a response on this talk page so we know you're reading these messages. Not my talk page, not an article talk page, right here, below. Thank you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :And in addition to failing to respond, you completely crossed the line by adding blatantly and provably false info to Craig Bartlett, changing names of skits and references to Lillian. You have repeatedly failed to acquaint yourself with the rules and polices of Muppet Wiki, to heed talk page warnings, to respond to those messages, to pay attention to edit summaries explaining why your changes have been reverted, and nearly all of your edits are counterproductive. I originally planned to make this permanent. However, I've switched it to a full month, plenty of time to take a look at the Wiki and figure out how things are done. If after that point you continue to edit in the same manner, the block will be permanent. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. But I was too crazy. User:BuddyBoy600 :::Another rule we have is not to remove any messages added to talk pages. I just restored Andrew's message which you deleted. --MuppetVJ 01:50, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::I won't do it again. I promose. --User:BuddyBoy600 Memories and Sources Once again, memories are not infallible. Most of what you've added based on memory or what you've read on a random fansite is provably wrong, and the rest simply can't be verified one way or the other at this time. If you're not sure the color label assigned to a character for the pattern is accurate, again, please bring it up on the talk page and *wait* for discussion or a decision before making any changes. Several users have had to undo most of those edits, sometimes over and over. It may seem like we're constantly leaving you warnings and messages, but sometime's it's necessary. You seem to have access to some episodes we don't and we'd like you to contribute. But that involves communicating with other users, using reliable sources and not just memory, and not assuming that every character was played by Steve Whitmire. Please respond here on your talk page, so we know you understand. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Talk Pages and Edit Summaries Hello again. A couple more notes: please pay attention to the edit summaries left by other users, which explain why certain changes are made. Don't undo them without raising a question first. On African Alphabet, one picture, illustrating the first version of the song, is sufficient, though I moved the Paul Simon/Ladysmith Black Mambazo pic to a gallery. We don't want pictures to crowd out text, and for non-logged in viewers, where ads push the page down, it looks even worse. Also, article talk pages aren't really there to ask opinions about favorite skits and so on. They're there to discuss issues which directly affect the factual, grammatical, or stylistic content of the article. To quote from our work in progress Policy Page, "This space doesn't lend itself well to social conversations about favorite memories or looking for merchandise." You're free to discuss anything on your personal talk page, or even other people's (just don't necessarily count on a response), but the various Muppet fan forums and communities (like those at Muppet Central) are your best bet. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Hi there! Welcome again to the wiki, I'm glad you found us! Looking at your contributions, it's clear that you're really excited about adding to the wiki, but I wanted to make sure you understood the process of what we're doing here. As a collaborative project, the community here works together to provide factual information about the Muppets. As discussed on various talk pages you've been involved in, we can't rely on memories as a source of information, because our memories about things we watched a long time ago are provably incorrect in many cases and vary from person to person. Please look at our and FAQ to help familiarize yourself with what we do. There's also a list of guidelines we're in the process of putting together that you should look at, too. We've been at this for three years now, so there's a certain amount of familiarization required for newcomers to the party. If you have any questions, please feel free to open up the topic for debate on the talk page of any article. —Scott (talk) 23:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Tone Hi again. You're passionate about things, which is nice, but your reversion of other people's edits (ignoring explanations in talk boxes or text) is not very friendly (any of your edits we've undone, we've explained to you very clearly). Your tone on talk pages is strident, and as we keep telling you, your memory is not a source, I'm afraid. If the CTW Archives say that Velma Blank appeared with Sonny Freidnly in the 1990s, you really have no cause to change it to "a nameless lady who sometimes looks like," and then to remove the citation entirely. In general, in fact, your behavior has been troublesome. Please be extremely careful in the future. You might want to spend some time looking at Muppet_Wiki:FAQ#Show_your_sources very carefully. However, while it's not in the written policy page right now, civility is a factor. It may be uninentional, but online, excessive use of exclamation points and "such and such is NOT" and so on comes off as rude, as do most of your edits and comments in general. We don't want to actively discourage contributors, but this is definitely a warning from an admin, and should be taken as such. Thank you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Sources Hi, again! I had to undo some of your edits. Do you have a source for your performer IDs on Nelson and Jeanette, or Steve Whitmire on The Hungry Family? Nelson and Jeanette in particular have been the subject of previous disputes (not easily found on the attached talk page, so there's no way you could have known). In general, for such things, especially if the sketch isn't readily available on DVD or the Sesame Workshop website, the best approach is to raise a question on the talk page, linking to the clip, and explaining why you think it sounds like so and so. In Whitmire's case, it's widely sourced from interviews with him and other materials that he didn't work on Sesame Street at all in the 1980s (at the time, in fact, he would have been busy with the Muppet movies, Dark Crystal, Dreamchild and other projects, mostly in London). If you have other sources, though, feel free to share! Don't take this the wrong way, it's just that we pride ourselves on double checking claims here. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Greetings. You're clearly a big Steve Whitmire fan, which is nice, but we need a source for your claims that he played various Muppets, or that he played Ernie in some appearance in 1990 (the earliest known instance we have is from Sesame Street Stays Up Late!, which is from 1993). Please respond so we know you're getting these messages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hi once more. Please do *not* change the performers on Nelson or Jeanette again, otherwise I'll have to place those pages under time out. I'm afraid we need better sources than memories and guesses. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. Thanks for adding some Family Food details, but as discussed at Category talk:Sesame Street Game Show Sketches, most one-shot game show pages should simply be discussed on Sesame Street Game Shows (and the few that are left should mostly be merged, unless there are detailed behind the scenes anecdotes or CTW test results and the like to justify the page). One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Jonathan Lhota 01:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC)